Gabriel
by Aline Banhara
Summary: Sequel to “When Can I see you again?” This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.
1. Suspicion

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

* * *

**Chapter One: Suspicion**

It has been five weeks since Langdon and Sophie left Florence full of plans for their new life together. After the trip to Italy, Langdon had managed to earn himself a two-week Vacation so he could go to Paris with Sophie to actually enjoy the city, since their last experience there hadn't been exactly enjoyable. He also helped her pick her belongings and close her apartment. They had decided on not selling it yet. As they hadn't an urgent need for money, especially with the inheritance Sophie would receive from her Grandfather, they would keep it, at least for the time being. It would be wise to have their own place in Europe. After everything was settled in France, the couple flew over to Scotland to tell the grand news to Sophie's Grandmother and Brother, Marie and Leonard. As she had expected, both reacted to her moving and the wedding with nothing but joy.

The only thing that had gone different from their plans involved Sophie's job, or, rather, at the moment, the lack of one. It had nothing to do with her being unsuccessful at finding a place to work, though. In fact, it was all going very well. Langdon had arranged an interview for Sophie at Harvard University. For months, the academic staff had been thinking of creating a new discipline for Informatics students that involved decrypting messages. Langdon had heard about the rumor, but didn't pay much attention to the information at that time. However, it had somehow been sitting in the back of his mind. Then after he met Sophie, like magic, it all came back to him, even before he had invited her to live with him. Their meeting had made his mind race. After a long conversation with the head of Technology Department, the man had agreed to give it a try. If Sophie proved she was worth the honor of being the first Professor of Crypthology at Harvard University, the position would be hers.

Sophie Neveu had been really nervous about the interview. She was insecure, she feared that they might not like her after all and, above all, she was ashamed of her french accent.

"He will laugh at me, Robert! I know how you Americans make fun of French people speaking English," she had confessed her fears to him while he drove her to the University.

The car went to a stop; the lights above them were red. "That's not true, Sophie, your English is perfect," he said in a comforting way. "Besides," he brought his right hand to her chin, making her head lift, "Your accent is lovely."

She couldn't help the faint grin that formed in her lips.

"You'll be great," he affirmed, kissing the top of her head just as the traffic lights turned green again.

Exactly as Langdon had predicted, Sophie did very well. Suddenly all her fears melt away and she showed no signal of weakness. David Hale was so impressed that he didn't think twice before requesting a trial class from her. She was required to prepare a talk about the subject of her choice, as long as it was related to decoding encrypted messages, and present it in front of most of the Professors who were part of Technology Department. _"A piece of cake,"_ she had thought then.

Sophie was given one week to prepare her presentation. During three days, she sat tirelessly in front of her computer, and during the other four she made Langdon watch her speak over and over again. Nothing could go wrong. But it did. When the day came, while she sat and waited in Mr. Hale's office, a sudden nausea took over her, her head began to spin and she felt she was going to be sick. Without further explanations, she excused herself and dashed to the nearest lavatory, which fortunately was just next doors. The whole week, many times Sophie caught herself feeling a little dizzy, and she had attributed this to the emotional pressure she had been under. This time, however, the nausea she felt had nothing to do with anxiety, she knew it. Her period had been about three weeks late, but, considering it had happened to her a few times before, she chose to wait and not give herself or Langdon unnecessary worries. But could it all be coincidence, the passionful week they had spent in Florence, her missed period, and now the nausea? A visit to the drugstore had to settle the question. But first she had to solve the problem at hand.

There was no way she could give a talk in these conditions. Furthermore, if her suspicious were confirmed, she wouldn't want to commit herself to a job. When she felt it was safe to return to Mr. Hale's office, Sophie washed her face up and exited the lavatory. She told the Director's secretary that there had been an emergency and that she would have to go home.

"Please, tell director Hale that I will call him shortly," she said when the woman eyed her with an intrigued look.

Instead of taking an internal bus and go looking for Langdon in his Institute, Sophie preferred to take a cab. She feared he might want to prevent her from missing this chance, after all he had done to arrange everything. But it really was an emergence, and there was no other solution she could think of at the moment. If she stayed, what would she tell the Director? "I'm sorry, Sir, I feel sick and think I might be pregnant, so it won't be possible for me to give this talk." What if he wanted her to do it even so? What would they think if she had to interrupt the presentation to go to the lavatory one more time? And worse, what if she did well despite her condition and had to resign the position afterwards? None of those options were plausible. Sophie thought of Langdon again; she would explain everything to him later.

The cab dropped her two blocks away from Langdon's apartment, which now was hers as well, so she could stop in a drugstore and buy one of those cheap but efficient pregnancy tests. Sophie was unaware of her accelerating heart as she made her way to the building, took the elevators and stepped into the warmth of their home again. For a brief second she wondered if she should tell Langdon about her worries before taking the test, so she would be able to share them with him. As a new wave of nausea took over, Sophie decided she couldn't wait anymore. So she carefully followed the instructions on the box and waited for the longest two minutes of her entire life. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and stared down at the result window.


	2. Surprise, surprise

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Surprise, surprise**

There it was, the second blue line, faint, but very clear. At first, Sophie stared blankly at the result, her first reaction was shock. _"My God, I am pregnant!"_ She stood up and looked at her scared face in the mirror. She looked at the object on the floor again. _"Can this be a false positive?"_ But she had read the instructions very carefully. She knew it couldn't be. Her shock then turned into excitement. "I'm going to have a baby; Robert and I are going to be parents!"

When Langdon asked Sophie to marry him she thought her life couldn't get any better, but now she would have his child, and this gave a whole new perspective to their life together. They would be a family, the family she never truly had. She was hysterical now; all she thought of was telling Langdon he would be a dad. In a rampage, she wrapped herself in her bathrobe and reached for the phone.

When his cell phone rang, Langdon was having a coffee break with some colleagues. He hoped it was Sophie, but he knew it was too early for her to call. This wasn't the worst, though. The display on his phone showed their home number.

He put the cup of coffee aside. "Sophie, are you home?" His tone was grave.

But what he heard in her voice was pure joy. "Robert, my love, please, come home immediately!" She wouldn't tell him the news over the phone.

Langdon didn't understand. "What happened, did the class go fine, why are you home so early?"

"There was no class, Robert. I quitted." He was supposed to be with her as soon as possible, not to ask a bunch of questions.

He almost jumped. "You what? Are you out of your mind, Sophie? This was-"

"Robert," she interrupted, trying to ignore his rudeness and keep herself calm. "I know it seems strange, but I can explain everything. Won't you please come home now?"

He didn't understand it at all. "Are you alright?"

"Never better. I'm waiting for you here, don't be late."

Langdon wanted to speak, but the line went dead. "_She better have a very good explanation!"_

He asked one of his fellows to tell his class there had been an urgent matter and that he wouldn't be able to be there for the second half of the class. Every possible explanation crossed his mind as he drove home, even the most absurd ones. Sophie had done so bad that the Professors didn't even want to hear the rest. Or she had been so good during the interview that the Director had decided it wouldn't be necessary to hear from her at all. Was she so scared to the point of giving up in the last minute and deciding not to speak? No, it was absurd, he knew she wanted nothing more than be a Professor at Harvard University. What then? Had she suddenly realized she didn't belong in the USA and wanted to go back to Paris? No, it couldn't be. He thought of everything, except for the simplest explanation that awaited him on the other side of the door he was staring at.

"Robert, what took you so long?" Sophie run to him the moment the door opened. She had rehearsed the lines so many times, but what came out was totally different from what she had planed. Langdon didn't even have time to ask. "We are going to have a baby!"

He chocked. "We are what?"

She couldn't tell if his reaction was good or not.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked reaching over to her stomach.

She put her hands over his "Yes. I did a pregnancy test."

"Sophie, I'm going to be a father!" Langdon couldn't restrain his excitement. He hugged her and kissed her fully on the mouth. "Thank you, my love."

She smiled and pressed her head against his chest. "Don't you think it's a good explanation for quitting the job?"

"You actually quitted it?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, I already talked to Mr. Hale about this."

"You told him you are pregnant?" He looked hurt at the thought of being the second to now the news.

Sophie laughed. "No, silly. I told him something else. He looked disappointed, but seemed to understand," she explained. "He even told me to call him again if I changed my mind."

"He will know in time," he said, hugging her tighter. "But darling, are you sure you are not mistaken? The test-"

"It doesn't lie, Robert."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to give you false hopes."

"I love you," he whispered in her ears.

Her arms went around his waist. "I love you too."

"And I love him," he touched her stomach again.

"Her."

"Him."

"Her. You love her."

"Whatever, my Princess." Langdon leaned in to kiss her again, and this time her entire body responded.

He brought her to their bedroom, and gradually disposed her off her clothes, so they could properly celebrate the new life that was about to come.

Sophie awoke hours later in Langdon's arms. It took her some seconds to focus on her surroundings. When she did all she wanted was to go back to sleep, but it was already too late.

"How is mommy doing?"

"Tired."

"Want anything to eat?" he asked, regretfully disentangling himself from her arms.

"Yes, blueberries, Sir."

"Blueberries? But it's eh, too early for blueberries."

"I'm joking, silly," she sat up holding the sheets. "It's too early for carvings. But some pancakes would do me good."

He sighed. "Pancakes, alright."

Half an hour later Langdon returned with the food and two glasses of orange juice. Juices were his expertise, and she knew that.

Sophie helped him put the small table on the bed. "I'm glad you brought a lot of pancakes," she grinned. "You know, from now on I'll have to eat for two."

Langdon found a place close to her. "I know," he blinked. "And you'll also need to see a doctor soon."

Then it dawned on her. "A doctor? But what doctor?"

He put his glass on the table, pondering. "I don't know, but I can ask one of my friends who already have children. I'll do it tomorrow," he smiled broadly. "Do you think we'll be able to see if it's a boy or a girl?"

Sophie was amused with Langdon's happiness. He looked so silly, and so cute. "Of course not!" she laughed. "Don't be so anxious, dad."


	3. Visiting the Doctor

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

* * *

I know this one is rather short, but don't worry, I will post the next soon. Please read & review!!!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Visiting the Doctor**

One week later Sophie and Langdon were in a waiting room waiting for the doctor recommended by a mother of newly-born twins. Langdon held Sophie's hands. He had dismissed himself from a boring reunion to be there with her. It seemed he was more nervous than Sophie herself. The silence was disturbed by the ring of a phone on the secretary desk.

"Sophie Neveu?"

"That's me!" Langdon sat up in a startle, attracting curious looks from other couples. He looked around. "I mean, she is."

"Very well," the woman muffled a grin. First time fathers were all the same. "Dr. Toller is waiting for you. Come on."

Dr. Paul Toller was a man in his sixties. His thick white hair contrasted with his young smile and well built body. Sophie felt instantly secure. The man asked the couple to take a seat each across from his. He asked her a few questions while Langdon listened carefully. Some questions were basic, but others made her blush. The doctor examined her, and, after some additional inquiries, concluded that she probably was five weeks pregnant. But, in any case, it would be necessary to do a transvaginal ultra sound exam to check if everything was well. One week later, they were to be there again with the results.

The exam confirmed their suspicions. The baby was there. Even though it was still extremely tiny, apparently there was no need to worry. Again, Langdon wanted to know if he could see the sex, but Dr. Toller's reaction was the same as Sophie's. It was still too early. At least ten additional weeks would be required before they knew if it was a boy or a girl. She would undergo an exam every two weeks, and the doctor would tell her when it was possible to see the sex of the baby.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Robert asked on their way back home.

"I have thought of some, but they are all French," Sophie sighed. "I think it would be better for the child to have an American name."

"I can't see your point," he eyed her briefly. "French names are much more beautiful."

"Maybe, Roberrt," she stressed the 'r', giving his name a French accent.

He ignored her ironic tone. "So, what are some of the names you have in mind?"

"Hmm….for a girl I wanted Anne, Brigitte, Cécile, or Martine."

"I like Martine," he smiled. "Not as beautiful as Sophie, but I like it."

"Silly."

"I'm serious. What about boy names?"

"What do you think of Julien? My only friend when I was a child was Julien."

"Hmm…"

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Not really," he replied hoping he hadn't hurt her. They were now very close to their apartment.

"It could be Antoine, Guillaume, or Gabriel too."

"Hey, you have put a lot of thought into it, haven't you?"

Sophie took off her seat belt. She always did when they arrived in their street. "The list is endless, my dear."

Langdon stopped the car and waited for the gates to open. "Gabriel is a nice name. French and American at the same time."

It was true. Saying the name the way French people did, she hadn't realized it could be American too. "Gabriel?" she forced an American accent.

He nodded, pushing the accelerator pedal again. "Like it?"

"Yes!" she brightened up.

"So we have it. Martine if it's a girl and Gabriel if it's a boy." The car was parked now.

Sophie opened her door, stepped out of her seat and stuck her head in the car again. Langdon was still there. "But I will call him Gabrriel, not Gaybriel," she laughed.


	4. The Wedding

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

**Chapter Four: The Wedding**

When Sophie told her Grandmother she was going to have a baby, the old woman burst out crying.

"Grandmére, it's alright. Everything will be just fine."

"Sophie?" Her brother had taken the receiver from Marie.

"Leonard? What happened?"

"You must have told her some great news. I've never seen her so ecstatic, Sophie!"

"But she is crying."

"Out of happiness."

She heaved a relieved sigh. "Leo, you are going to be an uncle!"

"Soph? My God, you are pregnant!" Now he could understand why his Grandmother was so overwhelmed. "And when are you coming here for the wedding? I want to hug you!"

Sophie and Langdon were officially married now, but there hadn't been a religious ceremony yet. In fact, neither of them wanted to have one, but both of their families insisted on a celebration, and they all had agreed that it would take place in Scotland, in the Rosslyn Chapel. The couple had given in. After all, the ceremony wasn't going to be big, just for their families and their closest and dearest friends.

"I don't know, Leo. The wedding is only three weeks from now." She could go there any time, but there was Langdon. He couldn't be absent for much time, his vacation this year had already been too long. Besides, she knew he would want to save it for when the baby was born, not to speak of their honeymoon. She also knew that, if she wanted, he would let her go earlier, but she didn't want to be apart from him. "Let me talk to Grandmére again. Is she okay to speak now?"

"I think so. Well, congratulations, Soph, you can't imagine how happy I am with the news! Come here soon, I miss you."

"Thank you, Leo. I miss you too."

Marie had the phone again. "Sophie, my child?"

"Yes."

"I wish your Grandfather was here now. He would be so proud of you!" Marie's voice was still full of mixed emotions.

"I know, Grandmére." Those ten lonely years came back to Sophie, and she couldn't help the grief she felt then. How she wished she had been more understanding, that she had at least listened to what her dear Grandpére had to tell her. But it was too late now. The thought that she at least had been able to protect his most important secret eased some of her pain.

"When are you coming here?"

"I can't change my plans," Sophie said, hoping her Grandmother would understand. "Robert must work."

"Oh. Is he there now? Let me speak to him."

"No, he's at the University. We have already had this conversation, though. Grandmére, we'll be there in less than three weeks. And I know you and Leonard will be busy preparing everything. We would just disturb you there."

"You would never disturb me, Sophie. But I understand you. After all, what are some days?"

Sophie was glad he Grandmother could see her point. This way, while her family in Scotland did all the preparative for the ceremony, she and Langdon took care of the paper work and made sure the American guests would be able to find their way to Rosslyn Chapel without problems.

Sophie was nine weeks pregnant at the time of the trip. Her belly was slightly bigger now. The pregnancy was still unnoticeable, though. Langdon feared the plane trip wouldn't do good to her, but Dr. Toller assured him he didn't need to worry. The couple arrived in Scotland two days before the wedding, being able to help with the final adjustments. When the grand day arrived, Marie insisted that Langdon couldn't see the bride, saying it would bring bad luck. She had even wanted them to sleep in separate rooms. It was nonsense, they knew, but, not wanting to argue, they gave in.

"Sophie, you can't imagine for how long I have dreamt of this moment," Marie said teary-eyed. "Since you were a little girl, and then when you became a lovely young woman, when I knew you only from pictures your Grandfather brought me once in a while."

"Grandmére," the girl approached her Grandmother, sitting close to her on the bed. "I don't know what to say."

"Oh, no, don't spoil your dress," Marie avoided a hug, fighting back some tears and trying to smile.

"And you don't spoil your make up," Sophie chuckled. "Come on, let me redo it."

Some minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Sophie, Grandmére?"

"Come in," the women called in unison.

Leonard stepped in, looking extremely handsome.

"Oh, Sophie, you look beautiful!"

"Oh, but you flatter me acting like this, young lad!" she mocked, making Marie giggle. "What, don't you think he is being utterly gentle?" the girl turned to her, faking seriousness. "But you are very elegant too!" she eyed her brother again. "I think I might just marry you instead."

The poor boy gave his Grandmother a "what's gotten her?" look, but she just blinked and waved his question away. _"She is just happy."_

"Er," he started uneasy, still confused. "Your fiancé is the one who is going to have a baby if you don't show up soon. I had to hold him back so he wouldn't come upstairs."

"Oh, No!" Marie exclaimed. "He isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. I'd better go with him to the Chapel; the guests must be there by now."

He nodded. "He is waiting with his family in the living room."

"Take care of your sister," she asked before hugging Sophie once more and leaving the room.

Langdon's parents, his sister and husband and their son had arrived in Scotland the day before. He and Sophie went to the airport to pick them up. They hadn't met yet, but, the moment Mr. and Mrs. James Langdon's eyes fell upon the couple, they knew his son had finally found the woman of his life. His eyes didn't lie. Sophie felt instantly at easy with their warmth. _"Everything about him is perfect, even his family."_

Apart from being her best man, Leonard was going to escort Sophie along the aisle as well. The daughters of two of Langdon's friends would be the bridesmaids, and his little nephew, Edward, would carry the rings the couple had already been using since they arrived in America. But it was part of tradition, and Marie loved things in the traditional way.

Overwhelmed, Sophie held his brother's arm and watched as the girls made their way along the aisle carrying each a bouquet of white roses. Sauniére wouldn't have wanted it to be different. Even though she had been living with Langdon for over two months, a sudden anxiety threatened to get the best of her. All those people watching her, her brother holding her, her gleeful Grandmére smiling from the distance, and, most of all, her Grandpére's absence made her heart shrink. But this feeling was quickly waved away when she saw Langdon waiting for her at the altar. While walking down the aisle she felt like she was, at last, sealing her way into a new life. Nothing could have made her a happier person. And she was able to feel that when her eyes met Langdon's for the first time that day. Nothing mattered anymore but him. The Chapel, the guests, everything was gone. All Sophie could see were those blue eyes, and what she saw there was pure love. The feeling was reciprocal, as Langdon couldn't have cared less for his surroundings, all that existed for him then was she, Sophie, the love of his life.

All the guests watched in delight while Sophie approached Langdon. The two bridesmaids took their place close to their parents, as Langdon took the bride's hands in his. He led her and both kneeled by the altar. Their backs turned to the others, they couldn't see how admiringly they were being observed.

The priest blessed Sophie and Langdon individually. After asking the couple to get up, the priest recited a few words that had been chosen by Sophie herself. Noticing she had tears in her eyes, Langdon held her hand tighter, earning a smile from her.

"You may say your words to the bride," the priest addressed Langdon, who nodded and turned to Sophie.

"I, Robert James Langdon, take you, Sophie Neveu, to be my wife, the mother of my children, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Sophie looked deeper in his eyes, held back some tears, and, after receiving permission from the priest, spoke, "I, Sophie Neveu, affirm my love to you, Robert James Langdon. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

At this moment, following what had been arranged, Edward approached the couple holding the rings. Langdon took one of them.

"Take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken, and as you wear it, may it be a reminder of how much I love you, not only in this precious day, but every single day of your life," he said, taking Sophie's right hand and placing the ring on the third finger.

Sophie then took the other ring. Little Edward smiled as his Mother brought him to his former place.

"My dear Robert, take this ring as a symbol of our eternal love," she said in a hoarse voice, placing the ring on his finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared. "You may kiss the bride."

Looking into Sophie's eyes, Langdon kindly held her shoulders and pulled her closer. Their lips touched in a soft but deep kiss, and finally the veil of love fell and closed itself upon those two souls that were destined to be together, creating an atmosphere of peace that took over the place and penetrated, above all, Marie's urging hearts.


	5. Gabriel

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

**Chapter Five: Gabriel**

After the wedding there was a small reception in Marie's house. As Sophie was very happy but nonetheless extremely tired as well, she was glad when the guests finally went away. Langdon's family stayed over for five days. Langdon and Sophie left with them, but, instead of going to the USA, they went on their honeymoon trip to Spain, which was a gift from Mr. and Mrs. James Langdon. Their 15 days in Barcelona and Madrid were as wonderful as the week they spent in Florence. Under Sophie's protests, Langdon made sure she didn't make any unnecessary effort. Even with his excessive care, she was able to enjoy their trip to the point of not wanting to come back. But they had to. Langdon would be killed if they didn't.

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Even though Langdon worked every day, he made his best to stay with Sophie the longest he could. And when he was away, he called her every few hours to check if everything was alright. Sometimes he arrived home with some unconventional food she had asked him to bring. He was starting to think his child had some strange tastes, but something told him it had something to do with his wife, not with his child. Sophie was having a good time with his eagerness to please.

Three months had passed since she discovered her pregnancy. As Dr. Toller had instructed, she had undergone exams every two weeks, all of them showing that the baby was healthy and growing. It was the last one, on a Friday, that told them that it was Gabriel who was coming in about five months.

"I'm glad you could come today, Mr. Langdon."

"I come whenever I manage to run from my schedule, Martha," he grinned and blinked at Sophie, who was lying down on the stretcher inside the examination room.

"We might be able to see the baby's sex today."

"Oh, really?" Excitement took hold of Langdon. He grabbed Sophie's hand. "We won't have to buy yellow clothes anymore."

Sophie laughed, wincing a little when Martha touched her expanded belly with the transducer.

"Cold, eh?"

She nodded. Langdon watched as the images started to appear on the screen. He was more nervous than Sophie. "Come on, don't be shy."

"Robert, please," Sophie rolled her eyes. "The baby can't hear you."

Before he could reply Martha spoke again, excited. "I think I have it!"

Langdon squeezed Sophie's hands, glee evident in both of their expressions.

"Can you see it, mom?" the woman pointed at a spot on the screen.

Sophie squinted. "Eh…..no, sorry," she shrugged.

"Dad?"

"Well, Martha, this is not exactly the kind of symbology I'm expert in," Langdon said apologetically. "Will you tell us?"

"Don't even want to guess, eh?"

"Tell us!" the couple demanded.

"Alright, alright. You are going to have a baby boy." Martha felt warm with the happiness and love she saw on the look Langdon and Sophie changed.

Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth "Sophie, our baby is a boy!"

"Gabriel," she whispered.

Langdon was so excited to know he was going to have a son that he wanted to go on shopping the day after the examination. In the first months Gabriel was going to sleep in his parents' room. Nevertheless, he already had his own room, a room that Langdon had spent the last few weekends tidying and cleaning. As they wanted to know if the baby was a girl or a boy before buying clothes, blankets, sheets, toys and other accessories, all the room had so far was a white cradle and a white cupboard. There were lots of things they still needed to buy.

"Robert, we can't buy everything today," Sophie was trying to convince her husband on their way to the mall.

"Why not, Sophie? We have plenty of time."

"I don't want to choose things in a hurry. Besides, as you said, we have plenty of time."

"But-"

"Five months? I think that's more than enough."

"Sophie," he tried to speak.

But she didn't let. "Besides, what are we going to do in the next weekends if we do all the shopping today? If I know you well, and I'm sure I do, you will be terribly bored."

She had won. Langdon didn't speak a word until he had parked the car. He hated to admit Sophie was right. Especially knowing that she almost always was. When he instinctively looked at her and received a wide smile his coldness melted instantly. As if winning all the time wasn't enough, she still had that smile of hers. No one could resist to it.

"What is it going to be today, after all?"

She pondered. "I don't know. Perhaps we could start with some clothes?"

"Alright," he agreed and stepped out of the car.

Even though Sophie insisted that she could perfectly stand alone, Langdon offered his hand and helped her out.

* * *

"Look, Robert!"

Sophie had found a cute blue bodysuit. Langdon laughed when he saw it. He held exactly the same piece of clothing.

"Well, I guess you like," she smiled. "We could take two, one blue and the other green."

"May I help you?" someone asked from their back.

A saleswoman had just finished attending another couple.

They turned and looked at her. "Well, actually-" Langdon began.

Sophie interrupted. "Yes."

The woman looked down at her stomach and then at the clothing she held. She had to be careful not to offend anyone. Experience had told her that. Sometimes people went there just to buy presents, and some women were just overweighed. She examined Sophie's otherwise thin body and concluded that the extra size couldn't be fat. "I presume you are expecting a boy?"

"How do-"

"Yes," Sophie cut in, radiant. Poor Langdon never got to finish his sentences.

Julia helped the couple choose some clothes for Gabriel. Most of them were somewhat blue, but there were green one-pieces and pants, white leggings and gowns, yellow tees. They also bougth socks, caps, soft shoes, bibs, burps, towels and blankets. There was enough clothing for his first six months or so.

"Wow, Sophie, I didn't imagine we were going to buy so many things in the very first shop we entered." Langdon tried to keep his balance carrying all those bags. He hadn't let Sophie carry one single bag.

She followed him. "And you wanted to buy everything today. You should have known better, darling."

"Maybe we could just drop everything in the car and come back for more," he suggested. "We still need to buy some diapers."

Sophie halted. "No, Robert," she sighed, bringing a hand to his forearm. "We can do it later."

Langdon eyed her carefully. "Are you fine?" he asked worried.

"I'm just tired," she lied. A sudden nausea had struck her. It had been a while since she last felt that way, and Langdon couldn't help but sense she was not alright.

He dropped the bags on a bench. "Come on, Sophie, you are not feeling well. Sit here."

She didn't protest. "I want to go home."

His concern had grown. "You don't want to eat something first?" he offered, sitting close to her.

"No, Robert. Just take me home."

He did as he was told to. Now, apart from carrying the bags, he had to support Sophie, who felt worse each minute.

Fortunately she managed to doze off on their way back home. Langdon observed her all the time, cursing himself for having let her make so much effort. But they hadn't actually made any tiring activity. _"I'd better call the doctor as soon as possible."_ When they arrived home he helped her all the way, leaving their belongings behind. He would come back to retrieve them later. Sophie assured she didn't need any help in the bathroom, that she would feel better soon.

"I'm right here if you need me," he spoke from behind the door.

When she returned, apart from the messed hair, she did look way better. Langdon even managed to make her drink a cup of fresh milk, for they hadn't drunk or eaten anything since breakfast, and it was now past lunchtime. After that he stayed with her on the bed until she felt asleep again. When she did he rushed to call Dr. Toller, who tranquilized him saying it was normal, and that maybe Sophie had in fact walked too much, or felt too excited, not eaten or drank enough. Nevertheless, he asked him to keep an eye on her and call him if he suspected something was wrong. Langdon sighed relieved and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich, their bags completely forgotten in the car.


	6. New Friends Part One

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

* * *

**Chapter Six: New Friends Part One**

Sophie's stomach had been growing fast in the last few weeks. She was now six months pregnant. The closer it got to Gabriel's birth date, the more nervous she became about the prospect of being a Mother. In fact, she didn't fear being a Mother. What she feared was not being a good one. Langdon did his best to push these thoughts from her mind, assuring her there was no doubt that she would be the best mom Gabriel could ever wish. Whenever asked why she doubted that, Sophie explained that growing up with her Grandfather, not having a traditional family, with mom and dad, she didn't have a model to follow. He understood her point, but couldn't bear seeing her under such emotional stress. Maybe he could help her. One day he came home with some interesting news.

"Sophie?" he asked as soon as he opened the door, leaving some market bags on a nearby table.

"I'm right here." Her voice was low.

He tried to follow it. "Where, Princess?"

Then Langdon saw her standing there, facing the window in Gabriel's future room. Approaching her carefully, he touched her shoulders and made her look at him. To his relief, her expression was serene. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," she smiled, her hands crossed over her stomach.

"About what?"

"About us, about him," she looked down.

He kissed the top of her head, forgetting about the news he had been so anxious to tell her.

Sophie leaned in and rested her head on his arm. "One year ago, would you have imagined yourself married with children?"

"No, but I wouldn't want anything different, not even slightly," he hugged her.

"Me neither."

They stayed like that for some minutes, silence saying everything they needed to tell each other. Then he kindly touched her belly. She put her hand over his and slightly pressed it. "How is my baby doing today?"

When Langdon left that morning, Sophie was still sleeping. As she had been having some difficulties to fall asleep due to her oversized belly, he didn't dare to disturb her.

"Agitated. He won't stop kicking. Here," she moved his hand to the left. "Can you feel it?"

"I feel nothing," he said frustrated.

"A bit more patience."

"I still- wow, Sophie!"

She winced. "See?"

"Doesn't he hurt you?"

She sat on the sofa by the window. "Not really."

"I bought some fresh fruits. Do you want some chopped mellow?"

Thinking of the bags he left on the table reminded him of what he meant to tell her from the beginning. He didn't even let her reply. "Ah, Sophie," Langdon sat on the sofa as well, earning an intrigued looked from her. "I think you'll like what I have to tell you," he said out of the blue.

"What about the mellow?"

"In a minute." She was listening. "You see, we've been invited to dinner." His tone was mysterious.

"We have? By whom?"

"John and Susan."

John was Professor of History of the Art at Harvard University, and one of Langdon's best friends. His wife Susan was the mother of eight-month old twins and a three year old girl and also the woman who had indicated Dr. Toller to be their doctor. This single fact was enough reason for Sophie to like Susan. Nonetheless, she hadn't even met her.

"Oh, but that's lovely, Robert!"

"This means you'd like to go?" he grinned.

"Of course I would. That's very nice of them. When will the dinner be?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Sophie chose a simple but beautiful blue dress. Her hair was tied up in a loose and casual bun. Langdon told her she was the most pretty pregnant woman he had ever seen.

"And you are the silliest dad to be I ever met," she joked.

"We make a perfect couple," he offered his arm.

"Did you get their presents?"

Upon Sophie's request, Langdon had bought a bouquet of white lilacs, flowers that, apart from being some of the most aromatic and beautiful flowers, meant, according to the shop owner, youthful innocence. No gift would be more appropriate for a pregnant woman offer to a Mother of three. Sophie also chose one of the beautiful table cloths her Grandmére had embroidered for them. She and Langdon didn't need all of them, and she thought it would be a nice personal gift to Langdon's friends.

"Right here," he indicated the table. "Shall we go?"

She nodded and took his arm.

"I'm nervous," Sophie told before they entered the car.

"You don't have to be, darling. They are wonderful people."

She smiled, but didn't convince Langdon.

"Come on, Sophie. They will make you feel at home. Now get in, we are running late."

They arrived there in ten minutes, which were enough for Langdon to make Sophie feel more confident. He took her hand and guided her to the building, whose doorman said they were being expected on the 7th floor, apartment 7D.

"Let me take the flowers, Robert."

But he was static, his look stuck on the lift doors.

"Robert, no, not again," she shook his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Sophie," his tone showed she was annoying him.

She didn't care. "No, you aren't."

"I am."

"Look at me."

He did, but at this time the lift had already halted.

"Come on," he smiled, taking her hand in his again.

Even though she didn't have the courage to scold him, her look told him they would have this conversation later.

"Now give me the flowers," Sophie asked.

Before they could ring the bell someone opened the door.

"My dear friend Robert!"

"John," Langdon offered his hands, but John gave him a hug instead.

"This is Sophie," he introduced. "I believe you have already met?"

"We did," the man nodded. "But I wouldn't have recognized her. "She was not so big at that time," he winked.

She smiled shyly.

"Please, come in," he leaned on the door and waited for them to pass. "Susan was just feeding the twins. They are asleep now, and she will be here soon."

"Oh," Sophie let out, regretting it right away.

"Would you like to see them?" John offered.

She looked at Langdon, who gave her an encouraging nod.

"Yes," she said, giving the flowers to Langdon.

"You know, Susan loves lilacs. You can leave them there," John indicated a couch. "Follow me. But please, be quiet."

The twins' room was just across the suite. John carefully opened the door and motioned for Sophie and Langdon to enter, going right after them. "Peter and George," he whispered, proud.

The babies were barely visible under their blankets. They could only see their tiny blond heads.

Sophie was mesmerized, enchanted. _"Two little angels." _

"Papa?"

John turned to the door. His daughter Alison stood in the threshold looking curious at him. She was his split image, with thick dark hair and bright green eyes, the exact opposite of her Mother and little brothers, who were blond and blue-eyed. They were a really beautiful family.

Langdon and Sophie observed as John picked the girl up. "Come on," he addressed the couple in a whisper. "We'd better wait in the living room."

"This is my little Princess Alison," he introduced, still holding her. "And these are dad's friends Robert and Sophie."

"Hi, Alison," Sophie spoke, but the girl had buried her head in her dad's chest.

"Oh, darling, I know you are not shy. Say hi to Sophie."

She didn't move.

"Remember what I told you today."

Slowly she lifted her head, her hands grasping John's shirt, and eyed the couple. Her look instantly fell on Sophie's belly. "Will you have twins too?" she asked, no longer timid.

"Oh, no." It was Langdon who replied. "It's only one baby."

"Is it a girl?"

"Ali," John admonished.

"Robert!"

Susan startled them all.

"Hello Susan," Langdon greeted happily. "How are you doing?" he kissed her on the cheek.

Sophie looked sideways at her, feeling somewhat jealous. It was absurd and stupid, she knew, but couldn't help it. Even after ten years of marriage and three children, the woman was stunning.

"Couldn't be better. And you must be Sophie," she spoke, bringing Sophie's thoughts back from fantasy. "John says Robert speaks of you all the time. I was eager to meet you at last," she confessed.

Sophie regret thinking bad of Susan. They were just friends, after all. And best friends at that matter. She looked at Langdon with admiring eyes, making him blush. "Yes. I'm very pleased to finally meet Robert's best friends," she offered a genuine smile. "In fact," she added. "We brought something to you. Robert?"

But Langdon was faster. "Just a little something," he offered the flowers and the package.

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed. "Lilacs are my favorite."

John winked at Sophie, who smiled back.

"Here, Alison, help your Mother find a beautiful vase to put the flowers in," he said, putting his daughter back on the floor.

"Open the package first," Langdon asked. "It's a special gift from Sophie."

Susan's jaw dropped when she saw the cloth. "Oh, my God, this is so pretty! Look, John."

"Yes, very beautiful. Will match our curtains, won't it?" he asked, acting as if he was a decoration expert.

"Silly, this is not a bed cloth!"

"Er…"

Did you make it yourself, Sophie?" She ignored her husband.

"Oh, no, my Grandmére did."

"Who?"

"Sorry, my Grandmother." For Sophie, the word Grandmére had become Marie's name.

"Thank you very much. If I hadn't already prepared the table I would use it right now."

"I'm glad you liked it, Susan."

Langdon watched as the two woman talked. He was happy to see Sophie interacting with his best friends. It would be good for her to have a female friend in Boston. Besides, Susan would be a good advisor about motherhood.

"Come, Ali, help mama with these flowers," she offered a hand, which the little girl eagerly took.

"Let me help you too, Susan," Sophie asked.

"Oh, no, I forbid you to work in this condition of yours," she replied, half joking half serious.

"There is nothing wrong with my condition. Have you been talking with Robert lately?" she shot a look at her husband, who shrugged.

"But come with me, I'd love to have some company."

"Let me give you a hand then, Susan," Langdon offered.

"You men will be more helpful if you just stay on the sofa and wait," she laughed. "No, seriously, it won't be necessary."

"I have to give Alison's dinner first," Susan explained. "She must be in bed soon. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Sophie assured, following Susan and her daughter to the kitchen.

The woman seemed so natural a Mother. It couldn't be that complicated, could it?

"How old are you, Alison?"

The brunette stuck out three fingers.

"You are three years old? My, you are practically a lady," she smiled, earning a giggle from the girl.

Susan picked her up, put her on her special chair and brought a vase to the table. "Those lilacs smell so good. Look, Ali."

"Hmm, mama."

"There," she finished pouring some water in the vase and put the flowers in it, arranging them in a symmetrical way. "Now you'll be able to smell them while you eat."

Sophie sat at the round table and observed Susan as she helped her daughter to hold the fork.


	7. New Friends Part Two

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: New Friends Part Two**

"Now, Robert, who would tell you'd be a Father, mate! Sophie must have something very special to have caught your heart," John teased as the two of them sat on the sofa.

"She has, John. And more."

"I'm truly happy for you," the man tapped his friend's shoulders. "But now tell me, how do you feel knowing there is a son on the way?"

"Terrified."

"Oh, Robert, it is not that bad. You'll get used to children turning your life upside down."

"John."

"I'm joking, Robert. It's not entirely a joke, though. I know it seems scaring at first, but you'll see how natural it comes after a few weeks. You are going to love it. Besides, it can't be worse than having twins."

Langdon laughed. "You must be right. If you managed, why wouldn't I?"

"You see."

"I just feel scared to think I know nothing about taking care of children," Langdon confessed.

"I felt that way too. And today, when I look back to those first weeks after Alison's birth and see how pathetic I was, I can't help but make fun of myself." John noticed it hadn't convinced Langdon, so he tried another way, even though he knew nothing he said would change his friend's feelings. "Sophie will help you. You'll learn together. Furthermore, no matter what, his innocent smile at the end of the day will make up for everything, trust me."

* * *

"John told me you are having a boy?"

"We are," Sophie confirmed happily. "Gabriel."

"Really? We almost named one of the twins Gabriel," Susan told between two of Alison's forkful of food.

"I saw the boys. They look like two little angels," she rested her chin on a hand.

"When you see them awake you'll change your mind in a blink," the other woman said playful. "Oh, Ali, watch your hair, you are going to dig it in the food."

"Okay, mama."

"_She is so adorable."_

"When is the baby due?"

"End of April."

They talked until Alison was done with her food. Sophie felt so at easy talking to Susan about the baby. It was different from having this kind of conversation with Robert. There were things only another woman could understand, and Susan revealed herself as a perfect advisor. Sophie wondered why Langdon hadn't arranged that meeting earlier. _"Because she was probably very busy taking care of the twins, you silly."_

"Sophie, I'm going to tuck Alison in bed and will be back soon to serve dinner. You can wait with the men if you want."

"No, let me help you with dinner," she offered.

"Absolutely not," the other said, leaving no place for discussion. "And not only because you are six months pregnant. You are a guest after all."

"Oh, come on." Sophie hated to feel useless. "I'm also a friend."

"I can handle this, don't worry," Susan assured. "Just tell them dinner will be served shortly, will you?"

"Alright."

Sophie went to the living room only to find the men engaged in what seemed to be a very interesting conversation. Both had their backs to her. John looked back over his shoulders when he sensed someone coming.

"Sophie! Robert was just telling me you used to be a cop?"

She rolled her eyes. _"Robert." _"Well, not exactly," she said, coming closer to them and sitting beside Langdon, who put his arm around her. "I worked for the French Police, yes, but I dealt only with intelligence matters, working as a cryptologist. I never went on field, never used guns," she explained.

"Oh, I see. Never seen blood or nothing of the sort?"

Langdon chocked, and Sophie was suddenly pale. John noticed he had said something wrong, he just wanted to know what, so he could try to mend the damage he had done. "Er-"

"I saw a dead man once. My Grandfather."

John looked like he was about to die.

"It's alright," Sophie assured. "I'm over it now." Even though it was only partially true, she didn't blame John, nor felt any resentments against him. Apparently Langdon hadn't told him the adventure they had gone through. He couldn't have known as it didn't have an international repercussion.

"I'm really sorry, Sophie."

"You don't need to be," she smiled as honestly as she could. "By the way, Susan asked me to tell she is serving dinner soon."

"Oh, I'm going there to see if she needs any help. Feel at home."

"You didn't tell him about what happened in Paris?" she asked when John was out of their earshot.

"Not every detail," Langdon said apologetically, feeling as though it had been his fault that John brought the subject up.

"Well, I only hope he is fine with that," she sighed.

But Langdon was worried about her. "What about you?" he pushed some hair out of her eyes.

"I'm alright."

"Are you two up for good pasta? I mean, you three," John came holding a fuming bowl, much more cheerful now.

"Sure," Langdon replied. "I'm starving!"

Susan followed suit, bringing soda. "You wouldn't want juice with pasta, would you?" But then she eyed Sophie and her belly. "I can bring some if you want, though."

"It won't be necessary. I think a little soda won't harm Gabriel."

"Sophie," Robert said concerned.

"Come on, Robert, Dr. Toller told me to avoid soda, not to banish it."

"You better bring that orange juice we bought yesterday, Susie," John intervened.

"You really don't need to," Sophie admonished Langdon with her eyes.

But Susan was already on her way.

"Please, take your seats."

"Here is it, Sophie. I hope you like orange juice."

"I do. Thank you, Susan."

"Well," she began, sitting across Sophie and close to her husband. "Dig in!"

The pasta Susan prepared must have been really good, for every one of them ate with gusto, and even wanted a second serving.

"It must be Gabriel," Sophie justified, making the others laugh.

Then something hit Susan. "You know, Robert, Sophie. I wanted to apologize for not being able to be at your wedding."

"_We_ wanted," her husband corrected.

She put her napkin back on the table. "You see, the twins had just been born and all."

"It's fine, Robert told me. It would have been nice to have Alison as our bridesmaid, though. She is so cute."

"She wanted so bad to go!" John told. "And I wanted to be your best man too."

"Well, I told him to go," Susan explained.

"There is no way I would have left you alone with Alison and the newly-born twins," he spoke, covering his wife's hand with his.

"It's okay guys," Langdon assured, looking at Sophie and earning a smile from her. "At least you'll be able to be Gabriel's godfather and godmother."

"Oh, Sophie, did Robert ever told you he is Alison's godfather?" John inquired, receiving a confused look from his friend.

She pushed Langdon. "No, he didn't!"

"Oh, how come I never told you? I forgot," he faced the plate, fearing John and Susan would feel offended.

Of course they didn't. "Relax, Robert!"

"Yes, I bet Ali doesn't remember that either," Susan agreed.

"But hey," Langdon looked up suddenly. "I forgot to tell Sophie, not that I'm her godfather."

Sophie laughed and pushed him again. "In this case, it's me who doesn't forgive you."

"Well, I must apologize to you, then," he gave her that smile of his, which melted even the coldest of the hearts.

"I forgive you."

Their conversation, for their dinner had been finished long ago, was interrupted by a soft cry coming from the twins' room. They all felt silence and sharpened their ears. It came again.

"I'm going there," Susan announced. "They must be hungry. They didn't want much last time I fed them, it happens sometimes," she told. "Oh, Sophie, don't you want to come with me?"

Her eyes were glinting. "I'd love to," she said standing up.

The men followed suit.

"We take care of things here, don't worry," John said, and Langdon nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Please Read & Review!!! Your reviews make me happy ;-)**


	8. Mother Talking

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

* * *

**This is rather short, I know. Sorry….more will follow soon!!**

**Please, review :-) !!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mother Talking**

Sophie's expression was pure amazement as she watched Susan carefully lift one of the twins from his cradle. "George," she said, and the other wondered how she could know. The boys were identical.

"You would know too," she smiled, as if reading Sophie's thoughts. "Would you hold him?" she asked, bringing the baby to her arms. "John usually does that, but now you can help me and learn a bit yourself."

Sophie concentrated on the baby, who stopped crying the moment she held him. Now holding Peter, Susan looked at her. "Apparently he likes you."

Sophie adjusted her grasp on the boy. "Hello, little George." He giggled.

"Sit here," Susan requested. "Let's see if they are hungry alright."

"How often do you feed them?"

"All the time."

"Is there enough for both?" Sophie asked worried. She had been wondering if she would be able to have enough milk for her son, and to think Susan had to feed two?

"Yes. The more you breastfeed, the more milk you have."

That was true, Dr. Toller had mentioned that, but she couldn't help feeling concerned.

"And you'd better not feel so stressed, for it could just make things worse," Susan told serious as she started breastfeeding Peter. Then her tone softened. "Everything will turn out fine, you will see. When I was pregnant with Alison I felt terribly scared too, and now I'm an expert. Things will come naturally for you, as an instinct, nobody will need to teach you. You'll see."

Sophie opened her mouth to speak but Susan continued before any word came forth. "Anyway, you will always be welcome if you need any help."

They just observed in silence for a while as Susan finished with Peter and started with George. Peter felt asleep the moment Sophie held him. _"She surely has the gift to be a Mother, she shouldn't worry that much," _Susan thought.

"I just wish Gabriel is as well behaved as your sons. They do look like angels," Sophie spoke while looking at peaceful George."

"You've seen nothing, my dear. They are calm today."

Sophie smiled. "Well, I wonder how the men are doing. "You know, Robert is not very fond of the kitchen."

"John wasn't, either, but he learnt fast."

"Robert is learning too," she nodded. "But I still can't trust him entirely."

"We should check, then," Susan suggested. "I think Peter is done here. Single handed, she buttoned up her clothes and, with Sophie's help, put the boys in their cradles again.

"Ah, here they come," Robert muttered.

"We were starting to wonder if you hadn't fallen asleep too," John joked.

"We better get going now, Sophie."

"Oh, already? The party has just begun!"

"We are tired," Sophie agreed. "Besides, tomorrow will be a long day. We have a visit to Dr. Toller," she explained.

"I know, I was kidding."

"I loved to meet you again, Robert," Susan said. "And to know you at last, Sophie. It was a pleasure."

Sophie gave her a little hug. "The pleasure was mine. And I was delighted to know your children as well. They are wonderful."

"I can't wait to see _your_ child," John emphasized, grinning.

"Patience is a virtue, John."

The man tapped Robert's shoulders. "Look who is talking!"

Sophie knew exactly what he meant, but she said nothing. The look she shared with Langdon and then with John was enough.

"Sophie?" he spoke as if he didn't understood.

"Okay, let's go. John," she said, hugging him. "Thank you for everything."

He returned the hug. "Thank you for your delighting company," he smiled.

"Come back soon, will you?" Susan wanted to know.

"Sure." Langdon hugged John and took Sophie's hands.

The hosts waited until their guests stepped into the lift. This time Langdon forgot to feel uneasy. All he could concentrate on was his lovely wife. "I'm glad you like them. I knew you would," he spoke.

"They are wonderful, Robert. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I should have done it earlier."

She agreed, but said nothing. Instead, she tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. He hadn't time to respond to it as the lift came to a stop. "Come on," he said regretfully, holding her shoulders and looking into her shiny eyes.

Sophie was so tired that she managed to doze off even in their 20-min drive. Langdon glanced at her all the time, feeling truly blessed to have beside him the woman he loved and that would soon give him a son. As John had suggested, he would never had imagined himself married and father of a child. However, as his life changed each day, everything felt extremely natural, as though he could never live his old life again. He didn't know, but Sophie's feelings concerning her new life together were exactly the same.


	9. Relaxing

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Relaxing**

In the next two months Sophie came back to Susan's apartment many times. Langdon was glad for several reasons. Firstly, Susan had become a really good friend, who prepared Sophie for many aspects of Motherhood. Besides, she didn't felt so lonely at home when he was away, and he didn't want her to go out alone in such an advanced pregnancy, as she liked to do to, according to her, see some people. Most of all, he was happy that Sophie felt much more confident and prepared for Gabriel's birth now.

In a Saturday morning of late May he woke up to his favorite sight: a sleeping Sophie facing him and smiling as if she was having the best of dreams. He felt utterly sorry for having to wake her up, but they had planed a lovely day in a park near to their home, just the two of them, and the day seemed perfect for that: clear and sunny.

He enjoyed a bit more of that sight before moving a strand of hair out of her eyes and whispering, "Princess."

She didn't move.

He got closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. This time he stirred, but didn't open her eyes. He tried again, "my Princess, come on."

"Oh, no, I don't want to go to school today," she muffled a laugh and rolled to the other side.

"You are teasing me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm sleeping and I don't want to wake up," she spoke from under the pillow.

Langdon decided to play her game. He bent over her, carefully not to hurt her, and started to pull the pillow from her hands. She resisted in the first moment, but then suddenly let it go and, in a flash, lift her head and grabbed his face, kissing him hard on the mouth.

"Hmmpf." It took him just a second to overcome the surprise and take her kiss in. "You are teasing me, indeed," he mouthed in between two kisses.

"I haven't forgotten our picnic, don't worry," Sophie spoke after a while, placing a kiss on his cheek.

He rolled on his side and laid on his back, putting his hands under his head and looking sideways at her. "I have."

Sophie sat up and started to tickle him under his arms. It was his weak point. "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I surrender," he shouted after trying in vain to stop her. He couldn't use all his strength and risk hurting her. There would be time for revenge later. "You and your picnics."

"If I'm not mistaken, you loved the last one," she smiled mischievously.

He kissed her check. "I sure did."

"Besides, you don't have to worry. I prepared everything last night while you watched that silly football game of yours."

"Hey! You-" He was going to protest, but she didn't let him finish.

Sophie was already on her way to the bathroom. "Now hurry up, you have only thirty minutes to get ready," she told closing the door without looking back.

Sighing, Langdon did as he was told to. He looked up when she suddenly opened the door again and stuck her head out. "I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you too," he smiled widely. "Don't lock the door, sweetie."

It had been a habit for the last couple of months. Langdon feared Sophie might need any help from him, and he wouldn't be able to reach her if the door was locked.

"I won't."

Forty minutes later they were leaving their building. Since the park wasn't far, they decided to take a walk. Dr. Toller had said it was alright. He even recommended it. Some light exercises will be healthy for both Sophie and the baby, he had affirmed. She wore a long sleeveless blue dress, white rubber sandals and a wide straw-hat Langdon had bought for her the day before. As for him, he had those brown sandals, navy-blue shorts and a white sweatshirt.

"Oh, shit," she halted.

"What is it, Sophie?"

"Did you bring the sheet?"

"Inside the basket. Just relax, I have everything under control," he assured, putting his free arm around her shoulders.

They soon arrived in the park. From the look of it, many families had had the same idea. There were children playing everywhere, young and not so young couples enjoying the sun and the warm atmosphere. Langdon found an empty spot beneath a shady tree, put the basket down, spread the sheet there and, after helping Sophie sit and finding a comfortable position, sat close to her and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I had never done that before I met you," he let out looking at his surroundings. "I mean, I live so close."

"You should thank me for finding this piece of Heaven."

He laid on his elbows. "I guess it needed something more to feel like Heaven, that's why I didn't care about the place."

"Is it so? And what was it?" she played the innocent, opening the basket to get an apple.

"You," he said in a provocative tone, touching her forearm and slightly pulling it down.

Not fighting his pulling, she laid down on her back, just a few inches from him, and stared deep into his eyes.

Langdon held her look for a few seconds until she asked him if he wanted a peck of that apple. He rolled to his side and rested his hand against his palm, gladly accepting her offer. "Hmm."

"What?"

"Somehow I can't taste this apple."

"What do you mean?" she asked intrigued, having another bite herself. "You must have some problem-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, for his next move left her reaction less. He bent down and his right hand held her left arm against the ground, while his other hand lifted her head and brought her mouth into a deep and long kiss, attracting looks of admiration from people passing by.

"I mean this apple must have come from Heaven." He carefully placed her head on the ground again, not before stealing another kiss.

"I see you are up for revenge today."

"Tell me you didn't like it."

"I can't," she told, her fingers going through his messy hair. "Well, Sir, Robert, shall we proceed to our breakfast?"

"Alright, alright," he sat up, reaching for the basket, which was one of the first things Sophie had made him buy after she moved in with him. "Let's see what you prepared for us." He opened it and started to put the items on the sheet. "Another apple, cheese, jam, bread, cake – humm – and…..what do we have in this bottle?"

"Open it."

He smelled the content. "Juice…..orange juice?"

"Guess again."

He smelled again and put the bottle down. "I don't know, I give up."

"So easily?" she finally sat straight up. "It's grapefruit juice."

"Oh!! I would never have guessed. How did you find the fruits?"

"Susan gave me some last time I was there," she explained between two sips from the bottle. "Want to taste it?"

He caught the bottle and took a long sip. "Delicious!"

"Are you sure you don't want any more?" Langdon wanted to know after they had eaten and drank almost everything that was in that basket. "You must eat well."

"Robert, I've had enough," she spoke a bit annoyed. "Do you want to see me even fatter than I already am?"

"You are not fat, Princess."

She could never be angry with him when he talked like that. Still, she wanted him to know that he should stop insisting on that subject. "You know well I've gained more than the average statement of 30 pounds."

He wanted to make it clear that his intention was not to annoy her, but to make sure she and the baby were perfectly healthy. "But remember, Sophie. Dr. Toller told you should gain at least 15 pounds more because you were underweight prior to the pregnancy."

"I know, Robert." Her tone was softer now. "The last time I was there he also told me I'd gained enough."

"I'm just worried about you, darling."

Sophie placed a soft kiss on his mouth and leaned against his chest, letting him play with her hair. "You must not."

"Come here." Langdon held her shoulders and forced her down. "Lay down." He leaned against the tree and observed as she made herself comfortable resting on his legs.

She closed her eyes. "I could stay here forever."

"Sophie?" he called after some minutes, but she didn't answer. Deciding on not to disturb her, he reached for a book he had brought and found the chapter he was supposed to read now. However, his mind couldn't concentrate on the pages. After three failed attempts he put the book down and observed as two children played with a ball nearby. It was all so peaceful that he ended up dozing off himself. When he woke up Sophie was smiling at him, drinking the juice left in the bottle. Since it was almost lunch time, they gathered their things and headed back to the apartment. Once everything was in the right place, Langdon went down to the market on the corner to buy some fresh vegetables for a salad while Sophie prepared herself for a refreshing shower.


	10. Birth

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Birth**

When Langdon returned he felt something strange about the silence. Sophie had had enough time to take a shower, get dressed and, by now, should have been waiting for him in the living room, as she always did when he went out alone. Not this time, though. _"Could she be sleeping?" _He dropped his bags and dashed to their room, but she was nowhere to be seen. He was so disturbed that he didn't notice the bathroom door was closed. "Sophie?"

"Oh, thank God you arrived, Robert!" she cried from behind the door. Clearly something was not well.

It took him only a fraction of second to realize where the cry came from. "Sophie!!"

Even though despair took over him when he opened the door and saw her sat on the ground, laying against the wall, holding her belly in pain, he did his best not to let it show and scare her even more. "What happened?"

"He is kicking so hard!" she winced.

He reached for her hand, but she didn't move.

"Let me help you," he tried to seem calm. "Do you think you can walk?"

She still held her belly. "No, it hurts so badly."

"_Is it he kicking?"_ Langdon didn't think twice before taking his next move. "Here," he said lowering himself down. "Put your hands around my neck."

"What are you doing?"

"Just do it."

Holding back the pain and fighting some tears, she did as he said. He carefully put one arm under her knees and the other under her back and, with a great effort, lifted her from the ground and brought her to their bed.

"Ouch, Robert, be careful." Unwillingly he had made her bump her head on the wall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologized, rubbing the hitten spot. "But tell me, Gabriel never kicked you that way. And never caused that-"

"Oh, Jesus," she moaned in pain. "I can't take it anymore."

His concern grew, mixed with a grave fear. "Sophie, what do you feel exactly?"

"I don't know, Robert, it hurts everywhere," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek and, not even realizing it, she grabbed his arm with all her strength. "It seems he is very upset in here. Uff."

Langdon felt completely helpless. "Do you think he wants to come out already?" he managed to come up with a weak smile.

"It's too early, but – oh – Robert!"

"I - I will - I will call Dr. Toller, okay?"

"Don't leave me, please."

"I will just fetch the phone. It's right over here. See." He stretched his free arm to reach his cell phone on the nightstand.

"Dr. Toller?"

Langdon put the doctor up with the events that had happened in the last ten minutes.

"Mr. Langdon, bring Sophie to the clinic right away," he demanded when he heard her scream on the other side of the line. His tone was grave. "Do you think you manage it? I can send an ambulance."

"_God, an ambulance?"_ He didn't like the sound of it at all. "Doctor, please, tell me why I have to do it," he spoke carefully, avoiding any word that might frighten her."

"Robert, I will make it short. Apparently there is something wrong with the baby; it is necessary to check what's causing it. We might even need to go through a cesarean section before it is too late. Please, bring her as soon as you can. I will be there in fifteen minutes."

If there was any calm left in Langdon, it had just been gone. "I will do it. Is there any other thing I should do?"

"No, just bring her. And be careful while driving." The doctor hung up before Langdon could reply.

Despite his efforts no to worry her, Sophie was terrified with the expression she saw on his face after he had hung up. "What is it, Robert?"

"We need to go to the clinic. He thinks the baby is bored in there." He tried to put it nice.

"Tell me!" she demanded, forgetting the pain for just a little while.

"Come on, Sophie, we need to check what is causing so much suffering. You need to help me. What clothes do you want to wear?"

"What's happening, Robert?" She was clearly frightened now.

"I don't know, my darling." It was true; Dr. Toller hadn't given too much away. He decided not to mention the cesarean part; he thought it wouldn't help in any way. "You must not worry, though," he said more to himself than to her. "Now, tell me which clothes you would like to wear."

"Fetch that yellow dress."

Holding Sophie all the time as if it would ease her suffering, Langdon helped her take off the bathrobe and put the dress on. He also used the robe as a towel to dry off some water from her hair. He even brushed it the best way he could, and it didn't come out that bad.

"I will use your services more often," she managed to say despite the pain.

"My Princess. Now, give me your feet." He put some comfortable shoes on her feet and told her he would be right back, for he needed to fetch their belongings, as well as, though he hadn't mentioned it, get some clothing for Gabriel.

Langdon carried her all the way to the car and, as gentle as he could, put her on the seat, which he adjusted to an almost horizontal position. She grasped his arm and held it all the way to the clinic. When they arrived there, Dr. Toller was waiting outside with a stretcher and two nurses.

That sight scared the guts out of Sophie. "Robert! Robert! What are they doing?"

"Calm down, it is just for you to feel more comfortable," he tried to find an explanation, but didn't convince her, for he was as surprised as she was.

"Hello, Sophie," the doctor greeted, opening the door for her. "You need to come with me now."

"Robert, please, I don't need this," she told grabbing his sleeve. "Don't let him take me."

"Sophie."

"Come with me then."

"Sophie, I-"

"If she likes it you can come, Mr. Langdon," Dr. Toller assured. "I will have one of the doormen park your car. You don't mind, do you?"

Sophie loosed her grip, indicating that she agreed.

While one of the nurses left to call the man Langdon and the doctor helped her get out of the car and put her on the stretcher. She held his hand all the time, afraid that, if she let it go, he would leave her. Dr. Toller opened their way giving orders here and there. Langdon wanted to ask the doctor what he was doing, but his look told him question were to be asked later. At some point, before a door with a round window, he stopped the stretcher.

"Sophie must now undergo an ultra sound examination and-"

"In her state, doctor?"

"Can he accompany me, doctor?"

"Well," he pondered. "You can come, but have in mind that it is not very pleasant in there. We are entering a surgery center."

"Please, Robert," Sophie asked, too much in pain to even wonder what the hell they would do in a surgery center. Langdon could imagine.

He looked down at her, wishing he could take her pain to himself. "I don't mind."

"Very well." He turned to one of the nurses. "Agathe, please, give this gentleman some of our clothes. And bring some special clothes to Sophie as well."

During the examination Dr. Toller explained to them what was happening. Langdon was more frightened than Sophie. She couldn't think right anymore, she just wanted it all to end soon. So, if they must operate her they must. In fact, the ultrasound showed them that Gabriel was in an awkward position, one that would explain why Sophie felt so much pain. In addition, the umbilical cord was apparently very tight around his neck. It was impossible to see if it was making his breathing difficult. According to the doctor, they would better not risk. In fact, they should operate her right away.

Even though Langdon was allowed to watch the operation, he wasn't much sure if he would be able to endure it. He went in the room, nonetheless. An anesthesiologist then came by to give Sophie an epidural block, to numb the lower half of her body but leaving her awake and alert for the birth of the baby. Before the surgery, she was given extra medication through a catheter to ensure she would be completely numb. When the anesthesiologist assured that she was ready, a screen was raised above her waist so she wouldn't have to see the incision being made.

After making the required cuts, Dr. Toller reached into Sophie's uterus, pulled the baby out and carefully cut the umbilical cord, which apparently wasn't that tight around his neck. There was a deafening silence before he started to cry. Both Langdon and Sophie cried with him, out of emotion and relief. She had a chance to see him briefly before he was handed off to a nurse, who started to examine him. Upon seeing his son, Langdon's face recovered some of its colour. Meanwhile the doctor began the process of stitching Sophie up.

When Agathe and Maria finished examining Gabriel, concluding that he was healthy in spite of being a couple of weeks premature, they dressed him up with the blue one-piece Langdon had brought and handed him to his Father. He held him right next to exhausted and numbed Sophie, who was still being stitched up.

"He is so beautiful, Robert," she smiled while a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"That's because he looks like you," he said full of pride, earning a grin from her. Indeed, he had very dark hair and eyes, and a tiny nose that looked exactly like Sophie's.

She was too weak to hold the baby, so her husband brought him even closer, allowing her to kiss his forehead.

"Are you feeling well, Princess?"

"Yes, but why is it taking so long?"

"It's normal to take that long," Maria explained. "Now, Mr. Langdon

, I need to bring the baby to the nursery. Would you like to accompany me?"

"It's Gabriel."

She smiled. "Well, would you like to bring Gabriel to the nursery?" she asked again.

"Do you really have to take him?"

"Robert," Sophie admonished.

"Alright, alright," he gave in. "But let his Mother kiss him one more time."

Before the poor nurse could ask him again, Langdon told her he would rather be there with Sophie until the operation was over.

* * *

PS: Since I watched the movie "The Da Vinci Code" it's been impossible for me to picture Sophie with red hair and green eyes, so in this story she is portrayed as seen in the movie, that is, with dark hair and eyes. Gabriel looks just like her. So this is how I imagine he would look like in a couple of months: 

img.photobucket(dot)com/albums/v185/AlineBanhara/babyboy.jpg

Please folks, read and review so I can see whether or not you like this story. Thank you!!


	11. Nursing

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

* * *

Hello, all! This story is coming to an end, sadly. I hope you are enjoying it, the quiet readers as well. ;)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Nursing**

After the surgery was complete, Sophie was wheeled into a recovery room, where she was closely monitored for a few hours. Langdon stayed there with her until she finally felt asleep, and then went out to look for Dr. Toller. They told him he was examining Gabriel. Langdon felt suddenly worried. _"Is Gabriel fine?"_ He found the doctor following a pediatrician out of the nursery. The look he saw on the man's face tranquilized him.

"I was going to fetch you right away, Mr. Langdon," he said closing the door behind him.

"Is something wrong, doctor?" he asked nonetheless.

"On the contrary. I'm amazed. Your baby is premature, he went through complicated hours before the birth, underwent a cesarean operation and even so he shows all the signs of a baby born in the right time and in perfect conditions. Normal heart, normal lungs, normal height and normal weight."

Langdon wasn't very certain about what he was trying to say. "What does that mean?"

"My dear," Dr. Toller laughed in amazement. "It means that Gabriel won't need to be placed in an incubator on a special neo-natal unit, as most premature babies do. I will only keep him in the nursery for three days to make sure everything goes well. How is Sophie?"

"Sleeping now," he told. "When will she be able to come home?"

"Well, Mr. Langdon, cesarean is a complicated operation, which requires more time for recovery. She will need special care for a couple of days."

Langdon was anxious. "How many?"

"Three of four, it depends on her."

"Can I sleep over, doctor?"

"Yes, you can. But now, don't you want to go home for a while? You look awful. Take a shower, change your clothes. I will ask the staff to call you when Sophie wakes up."

"No, thank you," he affirmed. "I won't leave her."

"You will need to at some point. You know, I'm going home myself now."

"You are? But-"

"Don't worry, everything is under control," he assured. "You should rest too."

"I will, later."

After watching Dr. Toller vanish behind a corner, Langdon spent some minutes looking at his son through the window. He asked a nurse if he couldn't hold him for some time, but she said it would have to wait. She accompanied him to Sophie's room, where she laid still asleep, and told him to push the red button if he needed her. He found himself a comfortable position on the sofa and, before he knew it, he was asleep as well.

A few hours later Sophie woke up and took a few seconds to realize where she was. Soon her look fell upon Langdon lying awkwardly on the sofa and then she knew. A joy took over her, she wanted to get up and wake Langdon up, hug him, kiss him. However, when she tried to move, the pain from the cut told her she should take it easy. She asked herself how long she had been asleep, and wondered where Gabriel was, if he was alright, if she could see him, even breastfeed him. "Robert?" she called in a whisper, but he didn't move.

The thought of going over to him flashed her mind. She knew she couldn't, though. "Robert." she tried again, a bit louder.

He rolled over and sat straight, alert. "Sophie? Oh, Sophie." He went straight to her. "How are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you want something?"

"Hey, Robert. I'm alright," she smiled, amused with his attitude. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Well, you," he looked down to his Mickey and made some calculations. "Four hours since you left the operation room."

"What about him?"

"Gabriel? He is sleeping like an angel. "Oh, Sophie, he is so beautiful."

"I want to see him," she said. "Is he fine?"

Langdon kneeled down beside her bed. "Yes. In fact, Dr. Toller was amazed at how healthy he is."

"His breathing was normal all the time, then?"

"I think so," he reached for her hand and kissed it. "We will be able to take our little boy home when you leave the clinic."

"I have to stay for some days, I know," she looked down. "Don't I?"

"Yes, sweetheart. But I will stay here with you," he assured, still holding her hand. "So will Gabriel."

She looked up again, with a glint in her eyes. You will?"

Langdon nodded, locking eyes with her. "You know what I will do?" he asked, getting up. "I will bring him now."

He went to the nursery and told a nurse that Sophie was awake and wanted to see her baby. Easy like this, the woman nodded, went inside, checked some notes on the files hanging on Gabriel's cradle and picked him up. "Please, follow me, Mr. Langdon, isn't it?"

"Yes. Eh, can't I carry him?"

The look the woman shot him told she was not in the best of her moods. Langdon decided not to question her. She didn't even bother to talk to Sophie; she simply opened the door to her room and told him she would come back within an hour to take Gabriel back to the nursery. Before she closed the door Langdon asked her if Sophie could breastfeed their baby.

"If she desires."

"_Weird woman." _

Sophie couldn't contain her excitement as Langdon came to her holding that precious bundle. "We have one hour with him," he said, helping her sit straight and lay against some pillows.

She couldn't, nor did want she, help the tears that fell from her eyes when she held Gabriel for the first time. She laughed and cried at the same time. "Mon cher petit fils."

"Not teaching him some French, are you?"

"Oui," she said, her look fixed on Gabriel's little face.

Langdon fetched him a chair and sat beside Sophie. "Why won't he open his eyes?" he whispered.

"Robert, he was just born," she barely diverted her look. "Look, he is smiling."

They thought the baby was giggling when he made a funny noise, but suddenly the soft squeaky turned into crying.

"Oh, Mon Dieu."

It was funny how Sophie always turned to her native language when she was nervous. Langdon had learnt more French in those moments than he had during primary school.

She had suddenly forgotten all she had planned to do according to the instructions both Dr. Toller and Susan had given her. "Do you think he is hungry?"

"Give it a try," he encouraged.

She remembered Susan had told her that, if she needed to go through a cesarean, in the first days, she would find breastfeeding more comfortable if she and the baby lied on their sides facing each other. Sophie had planned a normal birth, but she knew she ought to learn everything she could, so she listened carefully to her friend's advices. Therefore, with her husband's help, she rolled over on her side and held Gabriel so he would be able to reach her breast. Langdon watched mesmerized his son clutch to his Mother as though his dear life depended on her, and was amazed at how he stopped crying as soon as he started to suck on her breast, and at how naturally it all happened. "He is hungry, indeed," he said.

Sophie barely raised her head to smile. Apart from not wanting to miss any detail of her first breastfeeding section, she needed to make sure Gabriel was sucking right and breathing fine. She changed position a couple of times, so the baby would suck all the available milk. Some time later a nicer nurse came and took Gabriel again, not without some protesting from his parents.


	12. Welcome Home

**Gabriel**

Sequel to "When Can I see you again?" This is another pure fluff about Robert and Sophie. They are still together, but not alone for long.

* * *

Hello, all! This is the last chapter, sadly. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I had fun writing it. I would appreciate if you could leave a comment with your impressions concerning the writing, the content, your overall thoughts on this fic. Thank you for reaching this far with me! Aline.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Welcome Home**

The next two days weren't much different from the first one. Not counting the few times Langdon went home to take a shower, fetch something, or cook some clandestine food for Sophie, he spent the whole time with her in the clinic. She breastfed him every two hours or so, and, if it was possible, he looked even more healthy now. If it weren't for the pain from the surgery, which could easily be beaten with a pill or two, she could say she hadn't been better. Finally the day come when both Mother and son were allowed to go home.

Even though Dr. Toller had told them Sophie could perfectly walk, as long as she didn't abuse, Langdon couldn't attend her request to carry Gabriel. It shouldn't be a problem, but he wanted to preserve her. "Wait a few more days, Princess," he had said.

It seemed Gabriel felt very comfortable in his cradle. He felt asleep the moment Sophie placed him in there after breastfeeding him. "Do you think he will feel cold?"

"Sophie," he laughed. "He has enough clothing on. You don't want to suffocate him, do you?"

She didn't even bother to reply. "Oh, Robert. You forgot to tell my Grandmother!"

"I told her," he whispered, reaching for her arm. "Let's talk outside."

"I want to call her," she said after closing the door behind her.

Marie was as thrilled to hear the news from Sophie as she was to hear it from Langdon three days before. She wanted to see Gabriel as soon as possible. Since Dr. Toller told them they should wait a few months till they could make a plane trip with the baby, they agreed that it would be better to arrange everything for her to come to the United States for a few weeks. It would be her first time in America.

Later that night, despite their tiredness, neither Langdon nor Sophie could sleep. Besides, even if she wanted, Gabriel was going to wake her up every two hours anyway.

Langdon was in bed trying to read the book he was reading in the park the day before, but he couldn't concentrate on it. "Sophie?"

She was in the bathroom. "Hmm?"

"Are you coming to bed?"

"I'll b right there," she said from behind the ajar door.

Langdon decided to put his book down and go over to Gabriel's cradle to check on him, who had been quiet for too long now. He still couldn't believe what fate had planned for him. To be married to Sophie, and to have a son with her, it was all too good to be true. Even though he thought that maybe he didn't deserve all this lucky, he knew it was real. He also knew that he should be very thankful to that. The baby was sleeping peacefully, his head bent over to his Father's side. Not being able to fight an urge to hold his son, Langdon picked him up and sat on the bed again. He was so deep in thoughts looking at his son that he didn't see Sophie approaching.

"Robert," she mouthed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get over how perfect my life is," he smiled, motioning for her to sit beside him.

She came to them. "You are going to wake him up."

"I don't think so. Look," he said. "This fellow sleeps as deeply as a stone."

"I hope so," she spoke, finally sitting down. "I was hoping to get some sleep now."

"You better get used to few hours of sleep."

Sophie laid her head on his shoulders, fixing her gaze on her son. "I know."

They stayed like that, staring at the baby like fools for several minutes, until Langdon noticed a tear fall on Gabriel's forehead.

"What is it, Princess?"

She didn't answer. Instead, another tear rolled down, this time falling on Langdon's hand. He had hoped to stop it.

He used his free hand to involve her in a tight hug. "Sophie."

She wiped her tears away and looked directly into his eyes, her lips forming a weak smile "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

His voice was no longer a whisper. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Come here." He brought her into a soft but deep kiss. Their foreheads and noses touched, neither wanted to break the moment. Gabriel didn't think so, though. He made his presence known by a happy squeaky. Never breaking contact with each other, his parents looked at him, only to see that his eyes were wide open, and he was smiling at them. This time even Langdon couldn't restrain his emotions.

"Thank you, my Sophie," he looked at her, teary-eyed. "For making me the happiest man on Earth."

Fin


End file.
